


Always Yours

by leftennant



Series: Add It Up Forever [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Taserticks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smuff, Writing Prompt, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy decides a distraction is needed, when Loki spends far too long reading in bed.<br/>Based on a prompt from Sweetsigyn: someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



> So, this is a prompt by sweetsigyn from [THIS](http://leftylain.tumblr.com/post/143344030158/so-that-sex-tropes-thing-looks-like-a-really-good) post on tumblr.
> 
> I feel like it's been far too long since I posted something in this series. Hope I did it justice, Sweetsigyn! :D
> 
> ***********************************************

“Is there something you require, Darcy?” Loki asked, calmly turning the page of the book he’d been reading for the past hour.

Darcy narrowed her eyes. “No. I’m good.”

“Indeed.” He arched an eyebrow at her. “And the fact that you are currently ensconced in my lap means what exactly?”

“Oh. Am I in your lap?” She looked down, feigning shock. “How did that happen?”

“I rather think you had something to do with it, as I have been otherwise engaged with my book.”

“Huh. Weird. Last I knew, I was behaving myself. On the other side of the bed. Dying of boredom.”

“Which brings us back to my initial question, Minn Sváss. Is there _something_ you require?”

This time the intention behind his question was hard to miss, and Darcy fought to maintain a straight face. Despite her best efforts, she could feel her lips twitching.

“Possibly,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Ah. I see. Well then.” Loki shut the book with a soft thud, and set it on the nightstand. “Let me attempt to resolve the issue. Is it this?”

He leaned forward, dropping a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

Darcy wait until he resumed his position against the pillows and said, “Close.”

“Hmm. Perhaps this, then?”

Once again he shifted closer, this time capturing her lips fully for what Darcy considered far too short a time. 

“You’re getting warmer, but nope.”

Loki smirked. “Shall I endeavor to do better?”

“It would be nice. I mean, you’ve been reading that damn spell book we picked up in Niflheim for the past.... Eep!”

Darcy suddenly found herself flat on her back, underneath an extremely aroused God of Mischief, with both her wrists pinned down next to the pillow. He’d also magicked their clothes off, because of course he had. Not that Darcy couldn’t have done it. Being the Goddess of Pranks and Sass had its perks, one of them being copious amounts of magic, but she wasn’t about to complain. Not when Loki was using her lips for other purposes.

“Was this more what you had in mind?” he inquired after he’d pulled back long enough so they could both catch their breath.

“Yes. Well, this and sex,” she told him.

Darcy lifted her hips suggestively, and he smiled.

“As I have never been able to deny you anything…” Loki began.

“I’m getting the sex, right?” she finished for him.

“Yes, Minn Sváss, you are getting the sex.”

“Yes! I knew I was. I just like hearing you say it.”

He smirked. “Is that all you like?”

“Uh-uh. Nope.” She shook her head. “I’m pretty sure you know what I like by now, Frosty. We’ve been together for half a century.”

“Has it been that long? It does not seem it.”

“I know.” 

Darcy cupped his face in her hand, and he turned into it, kissing her palm. A breeze blew in from the wide open windows lining the colonnade outside their bedroom on Mount Olympus, ruffling his hair.

She loved him. She would always love him. Time passed, seasons changed, years fell away, but this thing they had? It was forever.

“I love you,” Darcy said softly.

“I am yours.” Loki’s head dipped down, lips brushing over hers. Lips that turned wintry as his eyes shifted from light green to deep crimson. “And you are _mine_.”

“Yes I am,” she answered. “Always.”


End file.
